


locked in, locked out

by acidtowns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtowns/pseuds/acidtowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is the shit first year who’s always banging on RA! Levi’s door because he’s locked out <i>again</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	locked in, locked out

Okay. Here’s the thing. Eren might have an itsy bitsy, teenie weenie ~~yellow polka dot bikini~~ crush on Levi. _Might_. Never mind him being eighteen and Levi being older than sliced bread. Never mind him being a weirdo freshie with a leather jacket fetish and Levi being a kool-aid in a wine glass upperclassman. Never mind all of that.  _Point is_ , he’s this wildcard nerd and Levi’s the embodiment of an AXE Body Spray commercial. In other words, Levi looks fucking hot but smells like fucking _no_.That’s the only downside to him, though.

All right, so maybe not the _only_ one. 

Levi, despite his hotshot status across the board, is as talkative as a rock. He makes the occasional demands and hosts the usual RA events (which Eren makes sure to go to), but other than that, interaction with him is limited to the very few times he would actually come out of his room. — And the times when Eren would _accidentally_ lock himself out and would have to go banging on Levi’s door.

Note: _accidentally_.

Eren’s _totally_ not locking himself out on purpose, _of course not_. Who would do that? Certainly not him. He’s better than that.

Okay, okay, _fine_. Maybe he purposely locked himself out one or two times, but that was only one or two times! Every other time was because he legitimately forgot his key. 

Besides, Levi’s used to it. He doesn’t ask what Eren needs any more; he just goes and unlocks the door, and that would be that. And well, Eren would try to make friendly conversation with him then but again, Levi's as talkative as a rock, so their conversation would never go beyond a question and a grunt.

It’s a shame, because he really really _really_ wants to get to know Levi. He doesn’t want the snapshot, hell no. He wants the entire slideshow. What does Levi like besides cleanliness and dark clothes? The answer’s probably nothing, but _still_ , he wants to get to know Levi, even if it means _accidentally_ locking himself out.

But he’s really better than that!

_Considering something_ is drastically different than actually _doing it_ , and see, he knows better than to bother Levi (after all, he doesn’t want Levi to hate him).

So on that — he’s locked out again. 

_Honestly_ locked out. 

And it’s three in the morning.

Levi would probably hate him forever if he goes knocking on his door, but he kind of has an exam in the morning and he kind of needs his sleep.

So he knocks.

There’s a shuffle, then the door opens and Levi stands there looking positively displeased.

(Not that he doesn’t look positively displeased on a regular basis, but y’know.)

Eren swallows his apology and greets Levi with the same phrase he has greeted him with for the last few months: “I got locked out.”

“.. At this hour.” It isn’t a question.

“Yeah.” Eren clears his throat, then adds, “I needed to use the bathroom and I kind of —”

“Save it.” Levi reaches into his room and grabs the master key. Then with a few quick strides, he’s in front of Eren’s door, unlocking it for him.

Usually, Levi would leave then, but this time, he pushes the door open and moves to lean against the frame. And with his foot propping it open, he says, “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.” A pause. “Eren.”

Eren almost shits himself — not because Levi’s accusing him of something he’s _definitely not doing_ , but because Levi just said his name. _His name!_

But wait. 

“What am I doing?”

He knows exactly what Levi’s implying, but this is one of the few times he actually gets to talk to Levi so hey, what’s wrong with prolonging it a bit? Besides, he wants to hear what Levi’s got to say about it. For future reference.

“You’re trying to get me into your room.”

“That’s not —” He stops himself then quickly recovers, “Was it obvious?”

He was thinking more along the lines of something innocent like _just talking_ , but he’ll take what he can get and if Levi’s offering more, then so be it.

Levi stares at him for a moment before tilting his head towards the door. “Are you going to invite me in?”

“What?”

“Your room. Are you going to invite me in?”

Eren’s mouth falls open.

This is happening.

This is _so_ happening.

Never mind it being three in the morning. Never mind him having an exam in five hours. _Never mind all of that_.

“Yeah uh, come in.” He pushes the door open and stumbles into the dark room. “Make yourself at home. Sorry it’s a bit messy. I, uh —”

Before he can say anything more, Levi steps into the room and nudges the door shut with his foot. Eren’s not sure what happens then, but one moment he’s standing there in the dark, and the next moment, he’s pressed up against the wall with Levi breathing down his neck.

And that’s how he finds out Levi’s actually a vampire.

_Who fucking knew_.


End file.
